Neural systems are dynamically changing ensembles of neurons and other associated cells that continuously respond to stimuli and other endogenous and exogenous input. These systems produce complex behaviors that involve the propagation of electrical activities within the neuronal ensemble. While much of this behavior is normal and has practical value to the system, occasionally neural activity occurs which perturbs the system in injurious and/or undesirable ways. An example of such a behavior is epilepsy, a disease characterized by unpredictable electrical discharges in the brain. Not only can a seizure damage the brain, but when it causes a loss of consciousness, the patient can be injured in a fall. The ability to predict the occurrence of a seizure, and other perturbations to a neural system, is therefore important to avert injury.